Sous le voile
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Fye est une créature pâle et peu rassurante. Pourtant ce n'est pas une excuse pour ne plus l'aimer...mais pour lui, les choses sont différentes. Pour lui les choses sont voilées de sang


**Titre : Sous le voile**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (comme Très Très glauque)**

**Genres : Romance et Angst (oui, du vrai angst, avec plein d'introspections, de la douleur morale et physique, de l'angoisse pour le lecteur "c'est une death fic ? c'est pas une death fic ?" XD)**

**Pairing : Kurofay, what else ? **

**Note de l'auteur : Ceci, mes bons amis, est un one shot. ça signifie qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul et unique chapitre, et aucune suite de prévu. Je tiens à prévenir que cette fic contient plusieurs points de vue : celui de Kurogané, celui de Fye, et un peu de point de vue omniscient pour un moment important et que je voulais rendre déroutant. Donc pour séparer ces points de vue, j'utilise "/ / /". Pour les sauts à la ligne, mais sans changement de point de vue, j'utilise "...".**

**Voilà. J'espère que cette fic ne vous déprimera pas trop, car c'est la première fois que je traite de ce sujet avec autant de dureté, et à vrai dire, en me relisant, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de détestable dans tout ça. Mais c'est une façon comme une autre de démontrer la passion et la folie qu'elle engendre. Je vous prie de me pardonner (surtout toi, Kuro...GOMEEEEEEN !!) et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...**

**PS : je suis une adepte des titres simples (ex : La Ville, La Cassette, La Nuit, mdr) mais à chaque fois ou presque, on me pousse à les modifier, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Cette fic ne fait pas exception, et du coup j'ai pas encore trouvé de titre...voyons voyons...arg, j'en ai trouvé un mais...bof bof. Tant pis, je le met quand même, après tout, c'est pas le titre qui fait la fic ;)**

* * *

Je frémis lorsqu'il commença à sucer. Ses lèvres sont dures, mais sa langue, sur ma peau, est si douce que je laisse échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. J'ai le sentiment qu'il me met à nu lorsqu'il m'aspire avidement à cet endroit sensible. Je me sens un peu honteux et vaguement choqué de l'entendre ronronner de plaisir. Sûrement n'en a-t-il même pas conscience.

D'un mouvement brusque, ma main va se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds sans lui demander la permission, et exerce une légère pression sur sa tête, le poussant à y aller plus fort. Je le sens qui s'enfonce un peu plus, et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, tandis qu'il prend tout de moi à l'intérieur de sa bouche, que je me vide lentement entre ses lèvres. Soudain, il s'arrache brutalement, tout essoufflé.

Moi aussi, j'ai le souffle court - et le cœur qui bat à la chamade - mais je le dissimule autant que je peux. Quel besoin aurait-il de savoir à quel point ce qu'il me fait me plaît, à quel point à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'être en lui de cette façon, c'est presque comme de vivre une seconde vie, comme si je revivais ? Toutes ces sensations que je ne peux décrire à personne, parce que personne ne comprendrait.

J'aperçoit son œil, qu'il cherche à cacher sous ses mèches; il est flou, encore perdu dans l'extase qu'il a retiré de son œuvre. J'y vois l'ombre de son mépris - mais pour qui ? - et du reproche, à mon encontre, sans nul doute.

D'un revers de manche, il essuie, légèrement dégoûté, le liquide visqueux qui laisse une trace sur son menton pointu. Je prend vivement son visage entre mes main et l'embrasse de toutes les forces qu'il me reste, avant de m'écarter, ma respiration si erratique que des papillons noirs volent devant mes yeux et que la tête me tourne comme après un tour de manège.

Il ne me regarde même pas et s'en va, rassasié, pour l'instant.

/ / /

Je m'éloigne, et je sens encore la chaleur de sa peau sous ma lèvre; la brûlure de son sang qui bat contre ma langue, et je me dis que tout est fini, tout est souillé. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous; je ne le veux plus. Je ne veux plus de ses yeux qui me regardent, me percent, me broient; leur rouge me fait trop penser au sang. Le sang, toujours le sang. Le sang de Kurogané, si onctueux, si doux, un nectar….mon ambroisie.

Je m'éloigne pour ne plus revenir, car je sais que tout est perdu. Sali.

...

Hier encore, ce que je désirais était son étreinte. Ses bras me serrant, des baisers dans le cou, quelques frissons lorsque glisserait ma chemise, puis l'amour. Juste ça, mais c'était déjà impossible.

Pourtant, je me prenais à espérer, de plus en plus. Oubliant parfois ce que je faisais ici, ce que lui faisait là. Nous étions fait pour nous combattre, mais je priais presque pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Mais voilà, à présent, je ne désire que son sang. Tout le reste me semble trop fade.

Quand il m'a embrassé tout à l'heure…j'ai rêvé de cet instant des centaines de fois, mais aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si je l'ai ressenti. Après avoir bu son sang, je suis comme engourdi; plus rien ne m'atteint. Je n'entend, ne vois, ne sens plus rien. Je suis dans une sorte de bulle rempli de silence et de coton.

Et je rêve que cela dure éternellement.

...

Tout est bien fini. Je ne peux plus penser à lui; penser que je pourrais le tuer avec mes espoirs. De le voir à travers un voile de sang, toujours. J'aimerais l'aimer assez pour ne plus voir en lui ma nourriture pour survivre. Mais mon besoin de lui est vital; il est insatiable. Je veux le dévorer, mais la seule chose qui me retient, ce sont mes souvenirs de lui tel que je le voyais avant.

Cette pensée me tue. Autant que celle du sexe, que je ne veux plus.

/ / /

Je reprend conscience. Je m'étais évanoui. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Je me sens faible, et je déteste ça. De toute ma volonté, j'ordonne à mon corps de se redresser, et je parviens en position assise.

Les choses me paraissent très clairement : je détestais Fye, j'aimais bien Fye, ça dépendait. Mais c'est après Tokyo que je me suis rendu compte des conséquences de mon choix. Maintenant je désirais Fye.

Le problème, c'est que lui ne me désirais plus, s'il m'avait jamais désiré.

C'est l'enfer.

...

Je voudrais le posséder comme il me possède déjà. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'amour, mais plus un besoin physique, comme le sien de boire du sang. Je ne supporte pas de me laisser faire, de le laisser me manipuler à sa guise; pourtant, paradoxalement, c'est terriblement bon quand dans ces instants là, il me domine alors que je me donne de plein gré. Sait-il seulement combien cela me coûte ?

Ma tête se remet à tourner; j'ai envie de dormir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais plutôt manger pour reprendre des forces, mais mes paupières se ferment toutes seules.

Je me rend à peine compte que je me suis effondré en arrière, l'esprit complètement noyé dans un amas de pensées tristes et désormais insignifiantes. Quelque part, je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de vouloir me réveiller.

/ / /

Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai la fenêtre ouverte, et j'essaie de m'éclaircir les idées en respirant l'air nocturne. L'euphorie qui précède toujours mes « repas » s'est dissipée, laissant place à une incroyable sensation de vide; c'est comme si mes veines étaient à sec, je n'entend même plus le battement de mon cœur; je tâte mes poignets à la recherche d'un pouls, mais ne sent rien.

Où est Kurogané ? J'ai soif, si soif.

Pourtant je me retiens. Mais ma détermination commence à faillir. Pourquoi devrais-je le protéger ? Le protéger de toutes mes envies obscènes. Ne peut-il pas tout subir pour moi ? Ne peut-il pas subir et se taire ? J'en ai assez de m'enchaîner de la sorte, de rester bloqué dans cette situation sans fin. Je veux une fin. J'ai terriblement faim.

Je veux son sang. Dans ma bouche. Doux et piquant. Métallique. Puissant et rapide, qui coule en rivières le long de sa gorge blessée. Je me vois presque en train de le lécher, de le palper, de plonger mes doigts dans la plaie pour le faire gémir. Le sang vibre sous ma langue en même temps que ses cordes vocales…

Juste un fantasme. Je le chasse en secouant la tête Des mèches de cheveux viennent me cacher la vue et je les dégage d'un geste de la main. En frôlant mon front, je le sens moite. J'ai chaud tout à coup. J'ai soif.

J'ouvre le col de ma chemise et inspire une bouffée d'air frais. Mais rien n'y fait.

Kurogané, il me faut Kurogané.

Pourquoi devrais-je le protéger…de moi ? Ne l'aimais-je donc pas autrefois ? Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je vais juste boire un peu, pas grand-chose. Il peut bien faire cela non ? N'est-ce pas lui qui l'a voulu ?

Avant que la part rationnelle de moi-même ai pu répliquer, j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Incapable de reculer, j'appuyais lâchement dessus, cédant enfin.

En voyant le ninja immobile sur le lit, totalement à ma merci, je sus que c'était fini.

Ma patience…a atteint ses limites.

Je me jette voracement sur lui, me colle contre son corps si chaud et mord la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. Et j'aspire.

/ / /

Fye.

/ / /

Il gémit. Peut-être va-t-il reprendre conscience. Me repousser. Je ne veux pas. Non !

/ / /

Sa main s'abat sur ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse les ouvrir.

« Laisse-moi boire, Kurogané. »

C'était inutile de demander, voulu répondre le brun, il sentit l'aspiration se faire plus forte, le sang filant à une vitesse fantastique vers la bouche qui l'appelait de tous ses voeux, et une douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Il se cambra, et Fye le relâcha dans un bruit de succion.

« Non ! », s'exclama faiblement le ninja en l'attrapant par le col.

La prise de ses doigts étaient si légère que Fye ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Il fixait ses yeux, ces yeux rouges qui l'hypnotisaient. Ils l'appelaient.

Il se pencha à nouveau, mais Kurogané tourna la tête et se furent leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent.

La main qui serrait le col de sa chemise vînt se nicher dans le creux de la nuque du blond pour approfondir le baiser.

/ / /

C'est chaud. Si chaud. Je veux plus. Plus.

/ / /

J'aurais dû me douter que ça allait mal tourner, que ce que je faisais était dangereux. Je me suis enflammé, et maintenant je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Ses lèvres sont douces, mes doigts s'entremêlent dans ses cheveux, mon cœur bat douloureusement, désespérément en quête du sang que j'ai perdu.

Je sens un filet de sang chaud couler sur mon menton; je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il m'avait mordu. Pourtant je le sens, à présent, je le sens qui suce amoureusement, ses ongles qui me griffent les épaules, parce qu'il me serre contre lui pour ne plus me lâcher. J'ai l'impression d'être une proie. Je suis une proie.

J'essaie de me débattre, pour la forme, mais je n'ai plus de force. Mon bras retombe lourdement sur le lit.

Il entre plus profondément en moi, son corps frissonnant de plaisir contre le mien, qui devient un peu plus froid de seconde en seconde.

Dans un sursaut, j'essaie au moins d'écarter la tête, mais il s'en empare pour maintenir nos bouches ensemble. A ce moment, je sais que tout est perdu. Tout est perdu. Mon corps ne pèse plus rien; je n'arrive plus à bouger quoique ce soit pourtant, comme s'il n'existait plus et que je n'étais que pur esprit. Ma vue se trouble; la dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer les yeux, c'est le visage de Fye, son unique œil ouvert, la pupille étroite et féroce…jusqu'à ce qu'il le ferme pour s'absorber dans son ultime tâche…me donner la mort...et de part ce fait, se la donner également.

/ / /

Je me sens bien. J'entend à nouveau mon cœur qui bat.

Je regarde mes mains. La peau est d'un rose délicat; elle est douce quand je caresse mon bras, et chaude, souple.

Sous moi, Kurogané s'est évanoui. J'y suis allé un peu fort cette fois. Mais je me suis retenu à temps. J'y suis arrivé.

Maintenant, je le regarde, et c'est comme si le voile s'était levé. Je voyais à nouveau l'homme que j'avais aimé, et j'en pleurai de soulagement.

Je m'allonge sur lui et observe ses lèvres. Elles sont pâles et marquées par la morsure que je lui ai infligé. Je m'excuserais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me contente d'embrasser son visage, encore, et encore, tout en caressant tendrement les mèches ébènes. C'est comme de caresser de la fourrure; ça glisse, soyeux entre mes doigts, et pourtant si abondant, j'aurais presque envie d'y fourrer mon visage, pour retrouver cette sensation réconfortante et familière de quand je m'emmitouflait d'un manteau bien chaud avant de sortir, à Célès.

Mes mains, ces deux infidèles, délaissent la chevelure de mon beau prince endormi pour aller jouer sur ses épaules, son cou.

Je baisse les yeux et vois la plaie large sur la naissance de sa gorge. Le sang commence un peu à sécher. Je détourne le regard; je ne veux plus penser à cela. A ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux rouges.

Mes doigts courent sur ses bras; je me blottis contre son torse et referme ses bras sur moi. C'est comme s'il me serrait, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait…

C'est alors que je comprend. Je me blottis plus fort, cherche à percevoir le battement de son cœur, même très faiblement.

Il n'y en a aucun.

C'est pas grave. Nous allons rester là, gentiment enlacé et attendre que ça passe.

Attendre que ça passe, tranquillement. On va attendre. On va attendre. On va attendre.


End file.
